An Unprecedented Friendship
by GleeCrosse2134
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe. Their history is not pretty - blackmail, assault and bullying on one side - but what happens when they get over their past and do the impossible - befriend each other? Kurtbastian, obviously. Warning: not Blaine-friendly.
1. Friends?

**A/N: I was just in the mood for some Sebastian, that's all I can say. Oh, and this completely disregards the whole Klaine proposal and is not Blaine-friendly (no matter how much I may love Blaine and Klaine). PhoebeGleek, I will write a Mark/Nick story when I finish ****_Broken_****, but I have discovered that I actually can work on two stories at once. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you may recognise.**

**P.S. I've never really written anything more than PG, or at least in a sexual way, so this story is a first.**

**P.P.S. I was kinda channelling 'Pride and Prejudice' for a bit in this story (page 187 – 'You could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it.')**

**Chapter 1 - Friends?**

Sebastian Smythe, age 18, male, gay, former member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, former student of Dalton Academy, current student of NYU, New York University, current employee of Starbucks, was sitting in a booth at his work place across from his arch nemesis – ex-arch nemesis? – Kurt Hummel. Age 19, male, gay, former member of the Dalton Academy Warblers and the McKinley High New Directions, former student of Dalton Academy and William McKinley High School, current student of NYADA, the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, current employee of and Spotlight Diner. And, for once, they weren't fighting, or throwing insults at each other, or having a silent glaring contest. While they were sitting in silence, it was more... comfortable than all the others they have experienced. And how they came about this situation, well, that _is_ an interesting story.

* * *

'Thank you, and have a nice day!' Sebastian forced a smile at the customer, willing for her to move along and stop flashing her oversized breasts at him in an attempt to seduce him.

'Oops. I dropped my receipt.' The girl leant over the counter to reach the paper she had intentionally dropped so Sebastian would get a good look down her top, and as she did so he leant forward and whispered in a sickly sweet tone 'Sorry, honey, but I like dick.' She quickly drew back, forgetting all about her receipt, and hurried away, blushing furiously. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he watched the girl bump into several annoyed people in her hurry to get away from the cafe. Shaking his head, he called out 'Next!' and resumed his former expression, silently counting the minutes till his shift was over. Glancing over to see who his next consumer was, Sebastian's eyes grew wide with surprise and he did a double-take, before laughing at the strangeness of the situation.

'Well, well, do my eye's deceive me or is there one Kurt 'Gay Face' Hummel standing before me? Finally grow tired of little old unfashionable Lima?'

'Meerkat face.' Kurt greeted him tiredly, really not in the mood for this after what had happened that morning.

* * *

_'Blaine?' Kurt stood stock-still, hands gripping the door frame as he watched his boyfriend's head shoot up from where he was sucking off some random guy, whom Kurt had never seen before._

_'Kurt!' Blaine's voice was rough from the abuse his throat had received, another reminder of the fact that moments ago, Kurt had walked into his boyfriends room to surprise him with an early visit and found him on the bed with his face deep in some guys cock. 'What are you – tomorrow – you weren't –'_

_'Weren't what? Weren't supposed to find out that while I have been in New York my _boyfriend_ has been fucking random guys?' Kurt's shock morphed into anger, and he was now glaring daggers at Blaine and, for that matter, the guy on the bed, who was looking very uncomfortable to be placed in the middle of a lovers spat. He pulled his clothes on quickly, wishing he was anywhere but here, and pushed past Kurt into the hallway before rushing out of the house._

_'Kurt –' Blaine started pleading, but Kurt cut him off._

_'No, Blaine, I don't want to hear it.' Distancing himself from his emotions, Kurt used the coldest tone he could muster, thanking God he didn't believe in that he had taken all those acting classes throughout his childhood and high school life. 'There is nothing that you could possibly say, and no way you could possibly say it, that would make this situation any better. You cheated on me. That is – it's unacceptable. That being said, I am going to walk out of this room, drive by my house to drop off my car and say hello to my dad and Carole, and then I am going to fly back to New York and drown myself in cheesecake and coffee.' Ok, so he didn't mean to reveal that last part, but no harm done, right?_

_Storming out of the Anderson's house, Kurt hopped into his Navigator (his dad had kept his car, claiming it had 'sentimental value') and drove a few blocks before he broke down and had to pull over. He still couldn't believe that his boyfriend; his perfect, 'knight in shining armour', loving _boyfriend_ had cheated on him, yet he had seen it with his own eyes. Catching sight of himself in the mirror, he saw that his eyes were red and puffy, and his face was tear-stained, and he knew that his dad and Carole were going to know he had been crying and would want to know what was wrong, but he didn't really care because all he wanted at that moment was a shoulder to cry on. _

_Wiping his eyes, Kurt turned his car back on and made the familiar drive to his house. Once he arrived, he was greeted by Carole, who was in the middle of explaining that his father had gone off to the garage because some of the boys there were having trouble with one of their clients when she saw his face properly, and she instantly gathered him up in her arms and led him into the house and onto the couch, whence he proceeded to cry for at least an hour onto her cardigan. Regaining his composure, Kurt turned to Carole and asked her to drive him to the airport and to say hi to his dad for him. She consented, although reluctantly, and took him to the airport just in time for the next flight to New York. After getting on the plane, Kurt started thinking that maybe, he could have stayed and sorted the whole mess out, but then came to the conclusion that he should cut himself some slack because just a few hours ago he walked in on his boyfriend giving someone who _wasn't_ him a blowjob, and just that thought brought on a whole new wave of tears._

* * *

'Woh, someone seems to have lost their ability to insult. Bad day?' Sebastian was actually interested now, and a little concerned, as normally he and Kurt would have developed a back-and-forth banter by now, throwing all caution in the wind and just insulting each other to no end, which Sebastian found exhilarating, but instead he was met with a short and snappy reply. Kurt seemed to consider keeping up his façade, but in the end he decided that it was too much work and just nodded, letting his mask fall to his enemy and allowing Sebastian to see how tired and upset he was.

Sebastian was taken aback by the openness and vulnerability of Kurt's facial expression, and before he could stop himself, he was asking Kurt if he was ok.

'No.' Kurt's answer was straightforward, and Sebastian found himself wondering why Kurt was even in New York. The holiday's had started yesterday, and surely Kurt would want to see his family and friends who were still in Lima.

'Where's the Hobbit? Can't he pay for your moisturising creams that you have inevitably run out of and are now mourning the loss of?' Sebastian mentally patted himself on the back for not asking Kurt another question that may give the impression that he cared, and for insulting Kurt (though rather weakly) while asking a question which would give him information about someone he cared about (he and Blaine were _friends_, Sebastian just flirted with him to piss Kurt off).

All of a sudden, Kurt's façade came back up, and he glared at Sebastian as if he had just spilt coffee over his Alexander McQueen limited edition scarf, and said 'Sebastian, are you going to take my order or not.'

'Ooh, first naming me. Scary. Well, what can I get you?' Switching into business mode, Sebastian took Kurt's order ('Grande Non-fat Mocha and a – never mind.') and handed the cup to the person doing the drinks (he hadn't been bothered to learn their names). He turned around and, finding that there wasn't a line behind Kurt, decided to try and weasel some information out of Kurt, if just for his own amusement and nothing else.

'So, what are you doing here in New York? Going to school?'

'What is it to you, Sebastian?' Kurt was too tired to fight him off, but he also was wary of Sebastian and his motives for questioning him.

'I'm bored.' Sebastian explained. 'Now, your not going to NYU, otherwise I would have seen you around. So let's see... Juilliard? No, no, Parsons. They probably think that your the bridge between men's and women's clothes.'

'I'm surprised you think so highly of me, but no. I go to NYADA.' Kurt said smugly, and for a second all Sebastian could do was stare. _NYADA_? _The_ most prestigious school in New York for the Dramatic Arts, one Sebastian had contemplated applying for but then decided he wanted to become a lawyer instead. 'And NYU? I thought that you'd just borrow money off your father and go around clubbing, seems more your style than university, aka hard work.'

'That's were you're wrong. University _means _freedom, which means lots of clubbing. And NYADA? Makes sense that you'd go somewhere full of drama queens like yourself. Now, why are you still here? Surely you want to go to Lima to visit daddy and mummy and your former Cyclops boyfriend, as well as the rest of the Nude Erections and your abnormally tall stepbrother?' Sebastian realised that he was actually having fun, and that their insults lacked actual malice so therefore they weren't actually insults.

'I did.'

What? 'What?'

'I went this morning, not that it is any of your business. And FYI, Blaine and I b – are no longer together.' Kurt choked out, the full force of what had happened hitting him like a bullet and causing his eyes to start stinging with unshed tears.

'Whoa, whoa, don't cry. If you cry then I'll have to help you, and a) I don't know what to do when people cry and b) if I don't I'll look heartless, which I actually am not, in-case you didn't know.' Sebastian said frantically, his mind searching for ways of dealing with a crying person who wasn't even his friend (though he supposed they weren't exactly enemies anymore either, seeing as they had had a fairly decent conversation and Sebastian had tried to make amends for what he did the year before).

Kurt sniffed and wiped his hand over his eyes, trying to stop the tears which were forcing their way out and streaming down his face. Sebastian grabbed a napkin and gave it to him, before leading him to a booth on the far side of the cafe, motioning for the drinks girl to take over the register.

'Ok. Ok, so just – just try to calm down, ok? I don't know what happened between you two but it doesn't seem like it was good and last year I did promise to change my attitude so I am going to sit down and listen to you talk about what happened or just sit down and look like I'm comforting you when in actual fact I am –' Kurt interrupted him, intending to put a stop to his confused rambling.

'Sebastian, stop. You obviously don't want to be here, and that's fine. Just go, I can tell you want to.'

'Well – um – I – no –' Sebastian spluttered. He wasn't sure why, but he actually wanted to stay and find out what was wrong with Kurt. _Blaine's my friend_, Sebastian thought. _That's why._ 'I, er, want to, um, find out why, erm, you guys, you know, because – because – Blaine is my friend.' It wasn't a very strong reason when he said it out loud, but it seemed to be enough for Kurt who slumped back into his seat and began his story.

'Fine. I need someone to vent to anyway, and you might as well be them.' Sebastian pulled a mock hurt look, but, seeing as Kurt wasn't amused, immediately let it fall. 'I went home a day earlier then I was supposed to, just so I could surprise him. I arrived at his house, and his parents weren't home, but the door was open, so I went in. I walked into his bedroom, and he was – he was –'

'He was what? Masturbating? Jeez, Kurt, you really are a p –' That seemed to do it for Kurt, because all of a sudden he was looming over Sebastian with his palms flat on the table, and hissing in Sebastian's face.

'Shut up, do you want to hear this or not? No, he wasn't _masturbating_, he was sucking some guys dick.' Sebastian was speechless, because _Blaine? Cheating? _That doesn't seem right. Blaine's too dapper and gentlemanly.

'What – but – it's – it's Blaine? How could – but –' Kurt fell back into his seat and buried his face in his hands. Sebastian was too shocked to move for a second, but then pulled his phone out and dialled Blaine's number on impulse. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt the need to confirm this all with Blaine, and to then yell at him for doing something so _stupid_. The phone rang three times before Blaine picked up.

_'Hello? Sebastian?'_

'Blaine. Tell me, did you and Kurt recently, oh, I don't know, break up?' Kurt's head shot up, and he shot Sebastian a look that clearly said _what the hell are you doing?_ Sebastian held a finger up, gesturing for him to be silent, before listening to what Blaine had to say.

_'What? Why – oh, is Kurt – why would he go to you?'_

'He didn't. He showed up at my work place by coincidence, unless he's been stalking me for the past few months which I highly doubt. Now tell me, did Kurt walk in on you giving someone who wasn't him a blowjob?'

_'I – no – I mean – yes. But Sebastian –'_

'And why the hell would you do that?'

_'Sebastian, please, can we not –'_

'No, we are. I want to know why you would cheat on your boyfriend, who is currently sitting right in-front of me trying to hold himself together after he broke down after telling me that you two broke up.' Kurt sent him one of his infamous bitch faces, annoyed that Sebastian would reveal to his boyfriend – ex-boyfriend – the state in which he found him in.

_'What? We didn't – well I suppose – I guess we did but –'_ Blaine sighed, clearly trying to find a way to explain to Sebastian his side of the events. _'Look, I was feeling neglected and upset. All Kurt would do was talk about how great New York is, and how amazing his job was, and never about us. And I was sexually frustrated, surely you would have done the same.'_

'That is both offensive and untrue, Blaine. If I was ever lucky enough to have a boyfriend who loved me, I would never cheat on him, even if that meant not having sex for a year. It doesn't matter how sexually frustrated you were, there are other ways you could have dealt with the situation. And if you were having problems why didn't you just _talk_ about it? The basis for a relationship – I am told, seeing as I have never actually been in one – is trust and communication, and I'm pretty sure that in this situation, neither of them apply. You didn't communicate your problems with Kurt, and I'm sure that you have lost his trust.'

_'Wow. Sebastian Smythe, aka 'I met my dream man on the dance-floor and we broke up 20 minutes later', is giving me relationship advice.'_

'You know what, Blaine? I'm going to hang up right now, and you can call me back when your mouth isn't otherwise occupied.' Sebastian then proceeded to do aforementioned action, and looked up to see Kurt staring at him, mouth gaping. 'What?'

'You just – just stood up – for me.'

'Your point?'

'I mean, you, Sebastian Smythe, Meerkat face, stood up for me, Kurt Hummel, Gay face, your enemy.'

'We're not enemies. Well, we're not really friends either, but – remember last year? I apologised to everyone for my actions, and decided to change my attitude, and I guess this is part of the process.' Kurt mumbled something under his breath which Sebastian didn't quite catch. 'Huh? Did you say something?'

Kurt sighed, deciding that Sebastian may as well hear it. 'You didn't apologise to me.'

'What? Yeah I did, I apologised to Blaine for his eye and then I bumped into Santana at the mall and said sorry to her for the time when I slushied her and to Rachel and Finn – oh. I – oh.' Sebastian was suddenly overcome with a wave of guilt – he had apologised to everyone _but_ Kurt, who was probably one of the people who most deserved an apology from him. 'I'm – how – god, oh.'

Kurt chuckled under his breath, finding Sebastian's reaction to his observation slightly amusing. 'Yeah, _oh._'

'Well then, better late than never, right? Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. Like, really sorry. Out of everyone, you deserved my apology the most. For almost a year, I insulted you, tried to steal your boyfriend, degraded you, tried to slushy you with something which could have harmed you, caused you to have a fight with your boyfriend – Blaine told me – and several other things which I... can't quite remember but anyway – and I never apologised for any of that, so I am doing so now. And I apologise for not apologising before. Now that we have that over and done with, can I buy you some more coffee? Yours has gone cold.' Kurt nodded, a little overwhelmed with the length of Sebastian's apology and it's contents – even he had forgotten some of those things which Sebastian had mentioned, and the fact that Sebastian had remembered all – well, most – of them was... interesting.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Sebastian placing a cup of coffee in-front of him and taking his old one and throwing it into the bin. 'One Grand Non-fat Mocha for one Kurt Hummel.'

'Thank you.' Kurt sipped his coffee and noticed that Sebastian had gotten himself a cup as well. 'Don't you have to work?'

'My shift ended 10 minutes ago. I have a half hour break before I'm on again.' And this brings us up to where we left them, sitting down in a booth in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**So, how'd you like my go at writing Sebastian?**


	2. Coffee and Psychotic Murderers

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I just haven't been able to find time to write with everything going on in my life (meaning I have been reading too much). And I realised that I had misspelt 'Unprecedented' as 'Uprecendented', so sorry about that (in everything else it was right). Thank you for reading, and enjoy. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**P.S. I may not write the best Sebastian, but that is because a) his insults are better than mine and b) he is awesome and it is impossible to capture his awesomeness in mere words. Sorry for the momentary fangirling over the awesomeness that is Sebastian Smythe (see, I did it again). And just so you know, I haven't really changed Blaine's character much, just took him down a different road after Kurt left for NYADA, which made him bitter and depressed. And by the way, _614_ is Westerville's Area Code, and Sebastian bought his phone there. And there is a very long post script which started off very small.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you may recognise.**

**Coffee and Psychotic Murderers**

About 25 minutes into Sebastian's 40 minute break, Kurt started speaking.

'So...' He looked awkward, like he thought he should say something to break the silence but wasn't quite sure what to say.

'So, where is TOH? Surely you didn't go to NYADA without her, I mean with all that bragging she did about how she was absolutely sure that she was going to get in and become a famous Broadway star, she couldn't afford _not _to get in and to be humiliated in front of all her friends and family, not to mention the entire school.' Sebastian had his customary smirk in place, and Kurt could tell that he still didn't like Rachel and well, that was ok because she didn't like him.

'TOH? The Other Hobbit? Very creative, Sebastian. And no, I didn't go without her. She actually got in before me, as I only made it in in the second term.' Sebastian frowned, and Kurt was about to ask what was on his mind when he spoke.

'But didn't I hear that you nailed your audition and she choked? That doesn't seem fair to me, that she would get a second chance and get in when you obviously did better than she and didn't get in. Didn't she, like, hassle judge into attending some performance or other?' Kurt glanced up from his coffee to take a good look at Sebastian, and saw that he was being completely serious. 'Doesn't that seem off to you? That she got in because she bugged – what was her name? – Madam Tibideaux into watching her perform at a show choir competition after she blew her audition, and you didn't even though you pulled _your_ audition off without a hitch? It seems to me – and I've been on this scene for my whole life – that something dodgy went down.'

Kurt stared at Sebastian for a moment, completely taken aback by his words. No, Kurt had never thought of it in that way, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. During the time after he received his letter telling him that he hadn't made it in, he kept beating himself up over it – telling himself he wasn't good enough, that he would never make it on Broadway, that no matter what, Rachel would always be better than him at everything. And even when M. Tibideaux gave him a second chance, he just put it all down to pure luck. But he never thought that there was anything – anything _shady _about what happened, and although what Sebastian said made sense, Kurt just couldn't bring himself to think that Rachel or anyone somehow rigged or pulled strings so that Rachel would get in and he wouldn't.

'Your theory makes sense, but what exactly would have happened? Who would have done something, and _what_ would they have done? Anyway, I don't want to think about it. Instead of focusing on the past, I want to focus on the future. Like the fact that I am _currently_ attending NYADA, and the fact that we have actually become friends – which less that a month ago I would have considered impossible.' Sebastian looked like he was going to argue, but decided against it and instead chuckled softly at Kurt's last comment.

'You and I both, Hummel. I think that if anyone had told me a year ago that I would be sitting here with you and having a fairly civilised conversation, I would have either laughed in their face or sent them to a mental institution.'

Kurt shook his head, hiding his grin, thinking that only Sebastian would say something like that and mean it. He had the means of doing it, anyway, judging from his position in life, and probably wouldn't have hesitated to do aforementioned action if said position ever had come up.

'So, what's been going on recently in your life? I know you go to NYU, but – seeing as we are newly appointed friends – I feel as if I should know more about you. All I know from our past is that you look like a meerkat-cross-disney-prince, have no fashion sense, like to chase after taken men and have recently decided to change your whole personality and become a new man.' Kurt looked at Sebastian expectantly, and for a few seconds all Sebastian could do was stare back, because for once _someone_ was interested in him and his life – and not because they wanted to get into his pants.

'Uh – well, um, I haven't really been doing anything. Well, not that, really it's just – I've been up to the usual, you know, going out to bars, getting laid, catching up with 'old friends' of my dad, aka potential allies or enemies for my father's business whom he wants me to check out. It's not that bad; most of them have sons my age, and you know what that means. Anyway –' He said, clearing his throat and trying not to look at Kurt's flushed – _adorable – _face. 'Not much. And I've been working here, of course, but that's about it.'

Seeing that Sebastian wasn't going to ask Kurt what his life was like, but obviously wanted to know, Kurt answered the unasked question.

'Well, I share an apartment with Rachel, her boyfriend Brody who seems to think that it is alright to walk around the place naked, and Santana. And before you say it, yes, it is awful at times, but it's nice to share a place with my friends in a city of which I am foreign to. I have an internship at , but seeing as that doesn't pay I also work at Spotlight Diner, and that compiled with all the assignments and projects I have to do for my classes means that I get around 6 hours sleep and around half an hour to myself every day. But, I manage.' Kurt admits with a careless shrug, as if _no,_ doing all that work is perfectly normal and it is only to be expected that he would be getting along fine.

Sebastian gawked at Kurt, making Kurt feel slightly uncomfortable.

'And I thought _my_ work was hard! I only work a few hours a day, Monday to Friday, and it is absolutely exhausting. If I were in your place I would have had a panic attack already!'

Being an only child from a rich family, Sebastian had never had to deal with money issues or really had to work hard to get something. Everything was just handed to him, and he always had looked down at people who had to get jobs when they were in high school or college. Don't get him wrong, he actually wasn't a snob – no matter how much evidence points otherwise – he just didn't see the point in working when your parents could provide for you. And then when he had to get this job, because his parents were refusing – among other things – to pay for him now that he was an adult, he was overcome with actually having to _work_ for something. He now realises that in life, the people who work the hardest are the ones who become successful, it is like 'survival of the fittest', and he would have been crushed and torn to pieces if he hadn't of realised the value of hard work. Sebastian still found it hard to comprehend people who worked more than one job at once, and even more so with Kurt because he was working two jobs, only one of which paid, and the other because he _liked_ the work. Who likes work?

'Figures.' Kurt muttered under his breath, not loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

The duo kept talking about stuff; random, pointless topics, both of them avoiding anything to do with Blaine or NYADA or work – or at least, until Sebastian's boss called out to tell him that his break was over and he better get his, and I quote 'flat white ass up to the counter or else he might just ruin that pretty face of his and no-one wants that do they, especially his strange-looking pale boyfriend sitting with him', and Sebastian sent Kurt a mock-hurt look before turning around and displaying his butt, asking him if it really was flat, causing Kurt to almost, _almost_, fall out of his chair laughing.

Shaking his head, Kurt assured Sebastian that his butt was 'perfectly round', before realising what he'd said and blushing. Sebastian just smirked and walked over to the register with a teasing sway of his hips. Kurt stayed for a while longer, perhaps an hour, before getting up and telling Sebastian that he had to go because he had at least 20 texts from Rachel asking him where he was and threatening his life if he didn't reply, and 2 from Santana asking him to tell her all the details about his one-nighter when he got home.

Just as he was walking out of the door, Kurt realised that neither he nor Sebastian had denied being boyfriends when Sebastian's boss had assumed it, but he just brushed it off as unimportant and not worth thinking about. He realised that he had come to a stop in the doorway, and was pushing the door back open (it had closed in his face as he hadn't been holding it open) when someone called out his name.

'Kurt!'

Turning around, Kurt saw Sebastian running towards him and patiently waited until he reached him. Sebastian took Kurt's hand and pressed something into it, before heading back to the register with a 'Bye Lady Face' thrown over his shoulder.

A little confused, Kurt looked at the paper (for it was paper) in his hand.

_Meerkat face_

_614-765-8890_

Laughing a little, Kurt stepped into the cold New York air, and walked to the curb to catch a cab. Once inside, he gave the driver the directions to his apartment he shared with Rachel, Santana and Brody in Bushwick, and relaxed into the soft car seats of the cab. Thinking about his day, Kurt wondered how it had gone from absolutely horrible when he found his b – _ex_-boyfriend cheating on him, to pretty good when he bumped into _Sebastian Smythe_ of all people.

Glancing down at the crumpled paper clutched in his hand, Kurt thought about Sebastian, and how much he had changed – yet how he was almost the same as before. _Just without the evil_, Kurt thought.

'We're here.' The taxi drivers gruff voice broke him out of his reverie, and Kurt realised that _yup_, they had reached his apartment. Pulling out a few notes, Kurt paid the driver and hopped out of the car, feeling much better than he had that morning. Almost as soon as he walked through the doors of his shared apartment he was enveloped in the tiny arms that were attached to the tiny body which was Rachel Berry.

'Oh my god, Kurt, I was so worried about you! There were so many things which could have happened in New York at this time, and I knew you weren't in Lima as your suitcase was in your room, and I was worried because you could have been mugged, or raped, or attacked by someone and lying in a deserted ally with no money or phone or anything with a serious injury or you could have been bleeding to death or you could already be dead because you had been murdered by a crazy psychopath who was out to destroy all the fabulously talented – though obviously not as talented as me – people in the world but then Santana started to say you were probably out enjoying yourself drinking and then I though 'Well, how is he going to get home?' and then I started worrying that you would be kidnapped by someone and you would be too drunk to do anything about it and –'

'Rachel, I can not understand a word you just said, so shut up and stop worrying. I was just having coffee with a friend.' With that Kurt stormed into his room, as Rachel had reminded him that he was _supposed_ to be in Lima with his boyfriend and his family, not in New York having just returned from coffee with Sebastian. He heard Santana start talking behind him, trying to distract Rachel from following him, and he silently thanked the God he didn't believe in for her. Although they didn't always get along, she knew when he wanted some time alone (read: time from Rachel) and would try to help him out, while when she wanted to go out somewhere alone (read again: without Rachel) he would help her out. It was like they had made a silent pact.

Flopping down on his bed, Kurt fell asleep the moment his head his his pillow. But minutes later (well, you can't really trust his sense of time seeing as he was asleep) Santana was shaking him awake, telling him to get on with his 'face stuff'.

Kurt took a peak at the clock. _8:30._ Groaning, Kurt dragged himself from the warm, soft bed and over to his vanity, to start on his moisturising routine, because he knew that if he didn't start now he wouldn't get it done in time to get his beauty sleep. He had lost his appetite after the Blaine incident, and then the coffee he had consumed had cleared him of any hunger problems for the moment, so he didn't see any point in getting any dinner.

When Kurt finally finished his night routine, he changed into his pyjamas (sweats and an old McKinley Titans shirt) and crawled under his covers, grateful for the time he would have to just rest and not worry about anything, including his current love-life.


	3. Guilty Pleasure Uncovered

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated until now. On the weekend I went and saw Grease, and did all this other stuff (turns out I actually do have a social life), and didn't have time to update this story. I know what you are probably thinking about my time management, and trust me, I'm working on it. Anyway, I should probably get on with this story. Perfrui (enjoy in Latin)!**

**P.S. Who knows the significance of 305 and 314?**

**P.P.S. I absolutely love Star Trek. Guilty Pleasure. JoH'a means 'God' in Klingon. I am aware that Star Trek isn't only a television series.**

**P.P.P.S. I ****_really_**** like Brittana – Dantana and Samttany are ok, but Brittana will always be the best relationship with Santana or Brittany involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe, or anything else you may recognise in this story.**

**Guilty Pleasure Uncovered**

'Now, if a client asks you to _keep_ something _confidential_, then you _must_ respect their _wishes_ and their _privacy_, and do so. And if that _piece_ of _information_ _compromises_ a case, well, _then..._' The professor kept talking in his annoyingly over-expressive voice, and Sebastian let his eyes slide closed as the deep voice washed over him. He already knew all about this – he was one of the few students who actually _studied_, so he had no worries about falling behind in his class.

'Ok, that is the end of this lesson. You may leave now.' Sebastian inwardly groaned, he had been looking forward to his sleep, but _of course_ the only seat left when he arrived (he was notorious for being 'fashionably' – as he called it – late for his classes) was the one at the very front, and he had to wait until at least three quarters of the lesson before one spot cleared at the back.

Dragging himself to his feet, he made his way to the double doors at the other end of the room, and pushed through them (he was also one of the only students who didn't stay and talk to the professor about their notes/recent subjects they had been learning about, so there weren't students rushing and pushing others out of their way to get to the door).

Sebastian ambled down the hallway towards his next class, taking his time to make sure that he was late. Reaching the door, he saw that it was already open. _Strange,_ he though. _Mrs Julie always closes the door._ Peaking his head around the corner, Sebastian saw a group of students huddled around the professors desk, and he placed his hand on the door and pushed until it was open enough for him to slide through the crack and sneak in without being noticed. Mrs Julie was one of the only professors at NYU who Sebastian actually liked, and she always turned up at work unless she was fully incapable of doing so (and the only times that would be the case were if she were in hospital, another country or dead).

He walked silently over to where the students were gathered, and looked over their heads at the sheet they were all murmuring about.

_Dear students of Mrs Katherine Julie,_

_Due to an unfortunate accident, Mrs Julie won't be able to attend classes for a few weeks. She is not in a critical condition, do not worry, she just is incapable of moving her limbs. Today's classes will be cancelled, but we shall hopefully have a substitute by tomorrow._

The rest of the note was concealed by some blondes head, but Sebastian had seen enough. He was glad that Mrs Julie would be fine in a little while (though he'd never admit it, he hadn't changed _that_ much), and he was also glad that he could go home and get some rest. He had been working until 11 the night before, as he had to take over someone's shift, and hadn't gone to bed until around 1 in the morning, which wasn't good considering the fact that he had to be up by 7 for his first class. Mrs Julie's was his last class, and now it had been cancelled, which meant extra rest for him.

Slipping out of the room, Sebastian hurried down the endless maze of corridors and out into the cold, windy world. Snuggling into his scarf, he made his way towards the subway, and managed to wind and shove his way through the crowd of people all trying to get on-board a train (New York public transport sucks, is what he thought). Propelling himself forward, Sebastian just managed to squeeze onto one going his way, and slumped down on a seat (there was, surprisingly, an open space), letting the events of his day and the day before wash over him and tire him out even more. I mean, come on, making friends with his (ex) arch nemesis, working for hours a day – which reminds him, he has a 2 hour shift today. _Shit –,_ getting home and to bed relatively late, and then getting up early (for him) in the morning to attend a double lecture, not getting a chance to sleep or even _eat_ in between classes _and then_ finding out that the only lecture he had actually been looking forward to was cancelled, anyone would be emotionally exhausted after a day like Sebastian's.

He leant his head against the cool glass window of the subway train, and once again, let his eyes drift closed. He hummed along to the melody playing in his head, _Girl on Fire_ by Alicia Keys, tapping his fingers on the window sill to the beat.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire,_

_Hotter than a fantasy,_

_Lonely like a highway_

Singing softly under his breath, Sebastian whiled away the time with thoughts of porcelain skinned boys and skin-tight jeans, flaming girls and pretty not-quite-blue but not-quite-green but not-quite-grey eyes.

* * *

_If you want my body,_

_And you think I'm sexy_

_Come on sugar, let me know._

_If you really need me,_

_Just re –_

'Oh, shut up already!' Woken from his sleep by the incessant ringing of his phone, Sebastian blindly hit the answer button and pulled the device to his ear.

'What. Do. You. Want?' He gritted through his teeth, putting emphasis on each word.

'_Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that when you gave someone your phone number you wanted them to call you._' The melodic voice of Kurt Hummel came through the speakers on the tiny device, which (in Sebastian's opinion) did not do said voice justice.

'Kurt? Oh, I – I'm sorry. Just – why did you have to call so early in the morning?' Sebastian glanced at his clock, which told him that it was 11 AM on a Saturday in December.

'_Early? Smythe, 11 AM is not early, not by a long shot. I'd understand if you called 6 AM early, but 11 is nearly midday. Have you even had breakfast?_' Sebastian had to put his hand in his mouth to stop himself from laughing; Kurt sounded just like his mother when she bugged him to eat in the mornings. His excuse to her was 'eat my breakfast yourself, it's not as if it's going to add any _noticeable_ weight to your body', but there was no way he was going to say that to Kurt (BTW, Sebastian's mother is very slim, so he knows that she knows that he doesn't mean it), not unless he actually _wants_ his face to be mutilated.

'Nope, and I don't intend on having breakfast. Meet me at the coffee shop – Blue Bird, it's in Bushwick – at 12 – 30? – for brunch.' Sebastian said, rolling the 'r' in 'brunch'. He figured that this was the subtlest way of asking to see Kurt again – for he did want to see him again. It was like there was this hole in his heart, and he hadn't realised it was there until he had met Kurt at Starbucks. Now that he was away from Kurt, there was a dull ache in his chest, and he felt like that little hole was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. He just didn't know _why_. It wasn't like he fancied Kurt or anything – right? All the guys that he had been with – he didn't do boyfriends – were broad and muscular, tanned, and taller than he, and Kurt just – _wasn't_. He wasn't broad, he wasn't extremely muscular, he _definitely_ wasn't tanned, and he was a few inches shorter than Sebastian. So why did Sebastian have this need to see him again, and soon? All these thoughts were processed through Sebastian's head in a matter of seconds, the amount of time it took for Kurt to revive from his shock and answer Sebastian's – well, Sebastian's _command_.

'_Wh – Seb – I –_' A cough, clearing of throat, before he spoke again. '_How are you so sure that I will be there? And how do you know that I don't already have plans?_'

'It's a Saturday, Kurt, no one has plans. And I know you'll be there because I'm your friend, _remember_? And that is what friends do – they drop whatever their doing for each other. Well, most of the time. And you did say you wanted to learn more about me.' Sebastian was right; Kurt would quite often do anything for his friends, no matter what he had originally planned. And he did want to learn more about Sebastian; the boy was intriguing, he'd admit that.

'_Well, I guess so... I've been to the Blue Bird before, though. Not a good place for food. Great coffee, don't get me wrong, but the food... lets just say, the only time I ever bought something to eat, my sandwich was made with mouldy bread. How about the... Waylaid? The name is a bit cheesy, but they have an _ah-mazing _cheesecake selection._' Kurt sounded a little nervous, which confused Sebastian seeing as _he_ was the one who had proposed this whole brunch date – _non_-date, because Sebastian doesn't do dates.

'Sure, and – wait. You called me.' Sebastian says, feeling stupid for having to say it, but saying it out loud so that he could understand it better.

'_How observant of you._' Kurt's sarcasm is lost on Sebastian – in fact, his whole comment was lost on Sebastian, who was trying to figure out (what he called) a conundrum.

'Yeah, well, you had to have a reason, don't you? You can't just call people up for no reason – at least, I don't think you can.'

Kurt laughed, the melodic sound vibrating through Sebastian's body, setting it alight with tingles and shivers. '_No, no, you can't. I was actually going to ask you if you were free on Sunday; I know it's short notice, but I need someone to come with me to this party. It's a NYADA one, and you're supposed to bring a date. Rachel is going with – ugh – Brody, and Santana refuses to go and because 'she doesn't do gay lady face parties, and she already has plans', code for 'I am going to have phone sex with my ex-girlfriend so don't bother, and they are really to only two people I know in New York – let me rephrase that – whom I would actually consider going with, and then I remembered that you were here – in New York, I mean – and you like parties, so I thought 'well, why not'. And here I am, asking you to come with me to the party. I – I've been ranting, haven't I?_'

'Well... I guess I can come. I mean, a party is a party, right? Alcohol, dancing, sweaty bodies, hot guys – hot _gay _guys, seeing as it's a NYADA party. But... you do know, that if you wanted to bang me then all you had to do was ask.' To Sebastian's surprise, instead of spluttering and fumbling over his words like Sebastian expected him to, Kurt just – laughed.

'Oh, Sebastian. If I wanted to bang you, I would take myself to hospital to make sure that I hadn't hit my head and damaged my brain. If _I_ wanted to bang _you_, I wouldn't go to the trouble of asking. I'd just _do_. You wouldn't know what hit you – literally.' Somewhere along the track, their conversation took a flirty turn, and both seemed to realise this at the same time. Sebastian was just better at covering it up.

'_I – I mean – not that your not – it would be – I mean, you look ho – in a friendly – uh – I mean you – I wouldn't – y – I – er –_'

After Sebastian had had his fun, he decided to put Kurt out of his misery. 'It's fine Kurt. I know what you meant.'

'_I – you – joH'a._' Kurt mumbled under his breath, slightly put-off due to Sebastian's actions.

'What was that?' Well versed in the Klingon language, Sebastian was surprised by what he heard, and was quite sure that he had heard wrong. 'You said something just then that I didn't quite catch.'

'_Hmm? No, I didn't say anything._'

'Yes you did. And I could swear that what I heard was the phrase 'joH'a'_, _aka God in one of the very popular languages, known as Klingon, from the amazing sci-fi television series, Star Trek.'

Kurt swore he could hear the grin in Sebastian's voice, rather than see it. '_And what if it was?_'

'Then I would say... I didn't take you for a Star Trek nerd, Kurt. Next thing I know you'll be dragging me along to Comic-Con and we'll be visiting Capt. Kirk's incorrect plaque in Riverside, Iowa.'

'_Don't get so ahead of yourself. I've already seen the plaque. And I wouldn't take _you_ to Comic-Con – unless I wanted to be embarrassed in front of all the STFC._' Sebastian was shocked for a moment – since _when_ was Kurt a part of his fan club?

'STFC? Star Trek Fan Club? How long has it been since you've been to a meeting? If you were paying any attention, you would know that I am the _President_ of the fan club. Appointed February 2013.'

'_Wha – you – when – how – bu – that's not – not possible! _You're_ JTKcoxucker314? Oh, now the name makes sense._' Sebastian laughed softly under his breath, because _yeah_, you had to say the name out loud to get it. But _comeon_, Kirk had a _sweet_ ass.

'The one and only. But we can talk Star Trek later, you were going to give me the details of this affair, which will be taking place tomorrow at an unknown residence, I assume.' Taking on a posh tone of voice, Sebastian effectively moved the subject of conversation from his current leadership over the most popular fan club (in his opinion), over to the reason Kurt called him.

Kurt somehow managed to talk through his giggles – he wouldn't ever admit it, but Sebastian could be funny and kinda ridiculous when he wanted to be.

'_Uh – yeah. Yeah, ok. The party is, uh,_' An – adorable – snort.'_It's at Julian's house. He lives on Kalibourne St, number 305. You'll know it when you see it, I can guarantee that. Party is at 5, tomorrow. Do you – do you want me to pick you up, or..._'

'Yeah, I think that would be best. Now, seeing as I am saving you from having to go stag, you owe me one. And being in debt with Sebastian Smythe is _not_ a good thing, trust me.'

Sebastian could hear Kurt gulp, and he smirked. _Yup_, he had succeeded in getting Kurt scared.

'_A – anything else?_'

'Just one thing – what type of party are we talking?'


	4. Coffee Spills From Confused Girls

**A/N: Updating two stories in one day is hard. I should know. Ok, so I was listening to Drive My Car (Glee version, of course) and I just was inspired to write this chapter – even though they don't really have much in common. If anyone has read Broken, Chapter 9 with the waffles has to be one of my favourite chapters. I love David, and I love waffles, so it all works out! If Wes and David make an appearance, that is because I find it so much easier to write them than any other characters for some reason. And the thing about Author's Notes; I never used to read them, but then I found that they actually could be quite helpful, so I suggest your READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. Ok, so that was very strange, and sounded like I was yelling, but it is really so no one overlooks the authors note. Onto the actual story now...**

**This party will be in the next chapter, and is just a normal college party – which means that it is in no way ordinary or boring – I hope. And the coffee shop Waylaid is all my own imagination, and if there is actually a coffee shop with that name, I am going to be creeped out. And I think that in a future chapter somewhere, Finn might die, as much as I don't want him to. But then, seeing as this is in no way canon (all the time and event mix-ups show that), I guess I could always stop that from happening. And what I said about not changing Blaine's character; I think that is impossible because Blaine is too 'Blaine' to ever be this Blaine. That makes no sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything or anyone else that you may recognise.**

**Coffee Spills From Confused Girls**

Kurt stepped out of his apartment, and breathed in the New York air. It was always refreshing for him to be out and about in the busy city, even if the air was polluted with chemicals from cars, buses, trains, planes and other vehicles and machines that produce greenhouse gases. He was planning on walking to the Waylaid, which wasn't that far from the apartment he lived in, to get some much needed exercise. It wasn't that he was overweight or anything, God help anyone who said he was, no, it was just that he didn't get as much exercise as he would like. And he would like to get at least two hours yoga in a day, but with his schedule, all that was pushed to the weekend. So, Kurt had to make do with eating healthily and avoiding junk foods for at least 6 days a week.

Walking through the streams of bustling people, each one more important than the next and all needing to have been somewhere 5 minutes ago, Kurt thought about his life right now. It was not what he had thought it would be last year, or even last month. Living with Rachel, her boyfriend who seemed to have no boundaries, and Santana who constantly criticised his clothing, his hair, his _everything_, and hardly ever returned calls or texts when she had been gone for more than a day without any notice. He had recently broken up with his boyfriend, whom he had thought was the perfect guy for him; charming, kind, smart, good-looking, romantic, sweet and gentlemanly, but had turned out to be a lying cheating crook (you see, he hadn't talked to Blaine since, and didn't have a very good opinion of him – but then again, he had walked in on him cheating with another guy, so you can see where he is coming from). And he was currently living in an apartment Bushwick, working two jobs with only one paying and attending NYADA; the school of his dreams, or so he thought. He loves NYADA and the classes, he really does, but he doesn't know if he really wants to perform any more. I mean sure, Kurt loves performing, and wouldn't give up with voice or his acting skills for the world, but he really enjoys his time at , and in the semester of which he wasn't attending NYADA, he considered going into the fashion business. Of course he had snapped up the offer to attend NYADA, but now... he wasn't so sure that it was his dream any more. But of course, seeing as he wasn't sure about anything, he would just stay contempt with his life until he came to a conclusion. Oh, and I almost forgot, he is going to coffee with Sebastian Smythe, ex-arch nemesis, ex-boyfriend stealer, and current _friend_. Never in a million years did he ever think that this situation would ever come up.

'Move along boy, you're blocking the pathway.' Kurt realised that he had slowed down, and an old lady was prodding him in the back with her walking stick, so he doubled his pace and power walked the rest of the way to the Waylaid, if only to prevent his brand new Marc Jacobs beige jacket from being ruined and not to reach the shop before Sebastian.

Kurt pushed the door of the Waylaid open with a little tinkle, and was greeted with the smell of coffee being brewed. Looking around, he couldn't spot Sebastian anywhere in the unusually loud and crowded coffee shop, so he decided to go outside and wait for him. Big mistake.

Coffee. Lots of coffee, all over his favourite shirt, Marc Jacobs jacket, white tight jeans and his new – expensive – and now, perhaps unrepairable, Alexander McQueen limited edition scarf. He shut his eyes, just for a second, to try and turn time back, to try and ignore the hot stinging coffee that was sticking to every part of his body, to try and pretend that this never happened.

'Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that – and now your nice clothes – and that beautiful scarf – and it must be so hot – and – oh god, I am so sorry! Please, please don't be angry, I only just started working here and I'll get fired – but that doesn't matter because –'

Kurt held up his hand, signalling for her to stop talking. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and assessed the situation. The scarf could be saved if he got it to a professional dry cleaners fast enough – within the next half an hour – and the rest of his clothes could be washed and possibly rescued – you wouldn't notice anything on the beige coat anyway, but the pants – they were lost. Coffee and white material – doesn't mix. Looking up at the girl, she was hiding behind her hands, not daring to look at him. He saw how scared and utterly sorry she looked, and decided to take pity on her; after all, she looked like she was barely in her teens.

'It's ok. It was an accident, and the only person at fault is myself. I should have been looking where I was going, and I bumped into you. Don't worry about anything, and I'll pay you for the coffee.' The girl looked gratified and relieved, and she swore that if it weren't for the coffee covering both of them – Kurt had only just noticed that she had been hit too – she would have kissed him.

'I don't know if that would be a good idea – Honey,' He chuckled, peering at her name tag. 'For one, I think that I would get arrested for that, and unfortunately, I'm gay.' The girl – Honey – glanced at him for a second, and the tension in her shoulders dissolved.

'Phew, I thought you were actually going to kiss me for a second.' He rolled his eyes at her comment, and with a little wave, headed for the door. 'Wait!'

Kurt turned around, a little impatient, because every second he wasted here in the coffee shop put his salvageable clothes in more danger of being permanently damaged. 'Yes?'

'I'm sorry, sir, but – um, how did you – how did you come out to your parents?' Kurt was shocked by the personal question, but looking into her honey coloured eyes – she must have been named after them – he could see that that wasn't the question she really wanted answered.

'Well, at first I didn't, because I was afraid my dad would hate me, or not like who I was or try to change me. I pretended to date a girl for about approximately 5 seconds after he caught me dancing to 'Single Ladies' – don't ask – and joined the football team to try and convince him that _yep_, I was a normal 16 year old boy. But then he said something to me, he told me that he was proud of me. And that just reminded me of all the other times he had told me he was proud of me, that he loved me, and that he would always love me. And it just – it came out of my mouth before I could stop it, and afterwards, it felt like I had been unwittingly holding the weight of the world on my shoulders, and in that one moment, that weight had been lifted. And then he looked at me and said 'I know'. Because he was telling the truth when he said he loved me – I was all he had left after my mother died, and he had loved us both more than anything and everything in the world. He was telling the truth when he said he'd love me no matter what, and while it took him a little while to get used to the idea of me being gay, he wouldn't let himself or his feelings or beliefs get in the way of his love for me. He defended me even when I didn't need defending, and he just – he is the best father I could ever hope for.'

This speech reminded Kurt of how long it had been since he had talked to his father, since he had seen him and had a proper conversation with him, and he was hit with a strong feeling of pain, regret and guilt, and made a mental note that as soon as he got home, he would call his father, and remember to call him every day and to tell him that he loved him every day.

'So basically, it went really well. But, I know not everyone has as good a coming out as mine, and I think that it is important that you know that you have people other than your parents who will support you, and that you know that if anything goes wrong, that you have a shoulder to cry on.'

Kurt didn't notice the tear that had rolled down his face during his speech, nor did he notice Sebastian standing behind him, an awed and slightly unhappy look on his face as he remembered his own coming out.

* * *

_Sebastian decided that today was the day. Today, a few days after his 13__th__ birthday, he would finally tell his parents that he was gay. He knew they were quite religious, but he had never heard them say anything even remotely homophobic. Still, just the thought of saying the words aloud made his sick to his stomach and insanely nervous. At last, he heard the sound of the front doors opening echo throughout his overly huge house, and he raced down out of his room to meet his parents at the foot of the stairs._

_'Sebastian.' His father greeted him, with a little nod of his head, and his mother did the same. His parents had always been a little... formal with him, which confused him sometimes. But then he would witness the way his grandparents treated his parents and would see where they got that from. _I will never be like that with my kids,_ He would always think._

_'Uh, sir, madam, may I speak with you in the sitting room?' His mother looked slightly confused, but immediately nodded and headed off in the direction of said room. His father followed, and Sebastian composed himself, before walking in the same direction._

_Once they were seated, he began._

_'I know you have always wanted me to become a lawyer or something of similar profession, to settle down with a nice girl from a rich family, and to give you grandchildren who could continue the Smythe line with honour and respectability, and I intend on doing just so. Only, there is one part of that plan which is impossible.' His mother was instantly worried, but his father remained indifferent._

_'Go on.'_

_'I – well, um – I,' He was a little thrown off by his fathers reaction, but he shook his head and started again. 'I am afraid that the part about settling down with a nice girl and having grandchildren – while I can still have grandchildren, the girl part – never can happen. You see, I'm gay.' At first both his parent were silent, and he couldn't tell how they felt by looking at their faces, which just made him all the more afraid._

_And then all hell broke loose._

_Furniture went flying, so did fists. There was screaming and insults and physical abuse and verbal abuse, and when Sebastian finally managed to escape the house, he ran over his neighbours and collapsed on their front porch after ringing the door bell. He was put in hospital with fractures and broken bones and bruises galore, and kept from this parents for as long as the hospital was allowed._

_The child protection services removed Sebastian from his parents and placed him in the care of his Aunt Elizabeth, who was a fairly kind lady with a lot more money than his parents, and who absolutely adored and had spoiled Sebastian since he was born. And when he came to live with her, and she found out why he had been removed from his parents, she was furious. She had been cast out from her family, too. She had run off with a poor man – Sebastian's Uncle Julian – for love, instead of the rich man who had asked her hand in marriage, and her parents had disowned her for 'dishonouring' their family. Seeing as they only had two daughters, they had hoped for their eldest to marry into a – what they would call – respectable family, and she lived up to their expectations by marrying into the Smythe family. And so their youngest daughter was forgotten. The Smythes were furious when they found out who had received custody of Sebastian, but there was nothing they could do about it. The court – at Elizabeth's request – had put a restraining order on Mr Smythe, and Mrs Smythe was forbidden to ever see her son without his own consent._

_Elizabeth and Julian had treated Sebastian with love and respect, even though it wasn't their duty to do so, and so when Sebastian had found out that Julian's business was in trouble and he needed someone to scout out his competition, Sebastian had offered himself. And of course that meant boring days full of people who thought they were funny and were so full of themselves, but then he'd remind himself that this was for the people who had given him unconditional love, and would immediately brighten up and pay attention to what he was doing._

_Elizabeth and Julian took good care of Sebastian, and he had taken to calling them and referring to them as 'mother and father'. Julian and Elizabeth Lance were Sebastian's heroes, and they had always wanted Sebastian to lead a life worth living, so he did just that. And when he had told his uncle and aunt about wanting to become a lawyer, and that he wanted to go to NYU, they had supported him in every way possible – financially and emotionally –, but had warned him that he was an adult now, and that he had to learn to fend for himself in the world. So after he had gotten his apartment, and was nicely settled in in New York, they refused to pay for anything until he grew up and learnt to be an adult and to work hard, but had assured him that if he ever were in really big trouble, they would be there to back him up._

* * *

'Thank you.' Honey said in a barely audible whisper, before scuttling away and over to the counter.

Kurt nodded absent-mindedly, and turned to continue on his quest for a suitable dry cleaners when he bumped into someone again – a very dazed looking Sebastian. Before he could say anything, Sebastian started speaking.

'There is a good dry cleaners round the corner, I can take you to them.' Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Kurt's forearm and dragged him out of the coffee shop and onto the busy street outside.


	5. A Revelation Unexpected

**A/N: I love writing these stories, but I also love reading them. I don't know which one I like better... I also like writing Rachel rants, because they are so fun, and I can just let loose and write random stuff. And Santana and Sebastian are awesome. Right now I'm just writing whatever comes to mind, because I don't know what to write for my authors note yet. Unlike what I said before, party will be in the next chapter. Gee, I drag these things out don't I? Has anyone read The Fault In Our Stars by John Green? It as absolutely amazing, as is Will Grayson, Will Grayson, and if you haven't read either of them then you must right now. Like, literally right now.**

**Here is a link to Kurt's outfit pic - zara-fashion-clothes-for-men/**

**Who likes Halloween? I know I do. I went trick or treating this week with some of my friends (my best friend dressed up as Draco, because he is convinced that Draco and Harry are in a secret relationship and he had intel that his crush was dressing up as Harry) and a lady was like to us 'aren't you girls – oh, I'm sorry, and boy – a bit too old for Halloween?' and we all replied 'you're never too old for Halloween!'. So, random piece of information here.**

**Yay, character mix! Julian Reeves from _Broken_ makes an appearance in this story!**

**Reviews are appreciated. I like getting them, because they often help me gain knowledge of what the readers want to read about or to happen. Because otherwise it is just me and my mind, and that can get a little scary at times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything or anyone else that you may recognise.**

**A Revelation Unexpected**

After they had reached the dry cleaners, Kurt had realised that he had no clothes to change into. So he had handed his keys over to Sebastian with specific instructions as to where Sebastian had to go, which clothes Sebastian should pick out and to 'not touch anything that I haven't told you to touch'. Unfortunately for Sebastian, Kurt had forgotten that Rachel, Brody and Santana were still in the apartment.

The keys jingled as Sebastian pulled them from his coat pocket, and just as he was about to place them in the key hole there was a noise from the other side and the door swung open to reveal an infuriated Rachel Berry.

'Kurt, can you please tell Santana that my breasts are not miniature – Sebastian Smythe what the hell are you doing here? And – oh! You've got Kurt's keys! SANTANA! KURT HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY MEERKAT FACE WHO IS mphhhhhh!' A hand reached from behind Rachel and clamped over her mouth, successfully cutting her off in mid-shout.

'Hey, mate. You must be the guy who Kurt had coffee with a few days ago. Nice to meet you.' A deep voice resonated from behind the petite brunet who was currently thrashing about in the hidden man's arms, and a head popped up to reveal the dark and handsome face which was the owner of the voice.

'You must be Brody, Rachel's boyfriend who has a habit of walking around naked.' Sebastian greeted him, glancing around Rachel to see if the man had any clothes on now. He was disappointed when he saw that he did, as Kurt had also, at Sebastian's request, said that Brody JR wasn't 'too bad'. 'Kurt's told me about you.'

Brody chuckled, his face tinting an almost imperceptible red as he pulled Rachel from the doorway in order to let Sebastian into the apartment. Stepping through the doorway, Sebastian looked around, and was pleasantly surprised. When Kurt had described his living quarters to him, Sebastian had imagined a cramped apartment with one bedroom and Broadway posters and papers all over the place, but this one was fairly spacious, with curtained-off rooms and a kitchen and lounge room. Turning around a few times to take in the place, Sebastian saw a smug smile on Rachel's face. _Probably thinking I'm jealous,_ He thought.

'Nice place.' Sebastian said out loud, hand on chin. 'Not as big as mine, though.' Rachel glared at him and _yep_, he was right with his observation.

'Well, you probably had your rich parents paying for it, we paid for this ourselves.' Rachel smirked, thinking that she had him.

'Yeah, uh, _no._ My aunt and uncle _may_ have helped me with the money, but most of it was mine.' Well, not exactly. His aunt and uncle paid the first few months rent for him, as well as any other expenses, but once he got his job they stopped.

Rachel just sniffed, spinning on her heel and storming off to one of the curtained-off areas. Assuming that the one opposite was Kurt's room, Sebastian headed in that direction. Nope, not Kurt's room. One peek around the curtain showed him that the room was full of make-up, revealing dresses, high heels, and _other things_, and unless Kurt was a cross-dresser, it couldn't be his.

Sebastian removed himself from the room, and looked around for another. Spotting one right next to the one Rachel had disappeared into, Sebastian walked over and stuck his head inside. Broadway posters, photo of McKinley students, clothing designs all over the place; this was definitely Kurt's room.

Sebastian slipped through the curtain and into the room, before walking over to what he assumed was Kurt's clothing rack. He spotted the shirt and woollen jacket almost immediately, a dark blue long-sleeve with a soft black jacket draped over it. He spotted the artfully ripped jeans lying on the bed, neatly folded, and looked for the black and white scarf in a tub of scarves he found under the bed. Sebastian then pulled out the brown leather belt (Kurt had said that although he hated the fact that the animal was killed to make this piece of clothing, it was just too good to pass up) from around a different pair of jeans, and found the orange, white, black and grey cap hat on top of Kurt's dresser. Kurt had managed to save his boots and socks from most of the coffee, so he had told Sebastian not to bother about them. Satisfied that he had everything he need, Sebastian chucked all the clothes into a bag – after folding them, of course, he didn't want to have to deal with a furious and bitchy Kurt Hummel – and waltzed out of the apartment without a second glance.

Sebastian caught the subway back to the dry cleaners, and walked through the doors to find Kurt and the lady – _Ms. Evangeline Garland_, her name tag read – in deep conversation about clothing care and whatnot. Kurt is wearing a singlet and boxers, and looked fairly uncomfortable in them even if Sebastian thought that they showed off his strong arms and round ass perfectly well.

'Uh, Kurt? Hate to interrupt your ladies chat with this nice – uh, lady here, but I've got your clothes?' Sebastian held up the bag so that it was in Kurt's view, and before Kurt could open his mouth, Sebastian answered the unasked question. 'Yes, I folded the clothes. I didn't just chuck them in here, because I knew if I did then you would go all diva on my ass – although, now that I think about it...'

Sebastian smirks when Kurt snatches the bag and hurries into the restroom (what is up with this place? A dry cleaners with a bathroom?), desperately trying to hide his blush. He stares after Kurt, not quite sure what he's supposed to do, until a few minutes later someone clears their throat. Turning around, Sebastian sees the lady standing behind him with a knowing smile.

'That your boyfriend?' She asks, not seeming at all disgusted or horrified. But then again, this is New York, not Lima or Westerville.

'Uh, well, no. We're just friends.' He felt a pang in his chest of some unknown feeling, and the smile on Ms Evangeline's face just increased with every word, turning into something almost... sympathetic. She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

'My, my. Young people these days, never seem to know what's good for them.' She said, still shaking her head and walking back behind the counter to greet a customer who had just come in. Confused by her last statement, Sebastian stood and gazed out the window, wondering what that had meant, until at last Kurt came out of the bathroom.

Turning around, Sebastian knew instantly why Kurt had chosen to wear those clothes. They suited him perfectly, and made him look like he had just walked out of Project Runway. He looked... _hot_, was the only word Sebastian's vocabulary would supply. He hadn't realised he was staring before Kurt was standing in front of him, and had reached up a hand to touch his chin.

'You shouldn't stare, Sebastian,' He said, gently closing Sebastian's mouth with his hand. 'It's rude.' It was Sebastian's turn to blush, now, and as he stared into Kurt's wide, stormy blue eyes (Sebastian had long ago figured out that Kurt's eyes changed colour with his mood, and bright green meant anger, grey-blue meant sadness and green-blue meant he was content, but he didn't know what stormy blue was), he found that he couldn't stop. Without realising it, Sebastian moved slightly closer to Kurt, and now they were only a hair's breadth away from each other. Sebastian leaned in even more, their lips almost touching, when a voice broke through their reverie.

'Hey, fags, what do you think you're doing?' It was the guy that Ms Evangeline had left Sebastian for to serve, and who was currently looking over at the two of them.

They both seemed to realise where they were and what they were doing at the same time, and Sebastian changed course and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead in a 'friendly' motion.

'Come on.' Sebastian's voice was an octave lower than usual, and came out quite rough. Clearing his throat, Sebastian gestured to the door. 'Let's go, we can come back later to get your clothes.' He said, throwing an irritated look over his shoulder at the man behind them, who he saw was being berated by Ms Evangeline for 'harassing those two nice boys over there who have done nothing wrong to deserve those harsh and frankly, quite horrible words'.

Placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back, Sebastian guided him out of the dry cleaners and onto the busy streets of New York. Making their way back to the coffee shop, Sebastian and Kurt struck up conversation about homophobia, and their experiences with it. Sebastian found out that Kurt had been bullied pretty badly and almost sexually assaulted at McKinley, and had to clench his fists to stop himself from punching something (or someone). Honestly, he didn't know when it had started, but he had started to feel slightly (ok, maybe not so slightly) protective over Kurt, and to find out something like this made him angry. Kurt seemed to have noticed, as straight after he explained how Karofsky had been confused about his sexuality, but had later on apologised profusely for his actions and had accepted his own sexuality. He then remembered his own actions, and what he had said to David, and as Kurt explained about how he and Karofsky – 'Sorry, David. I'm just used to calling him Karofsky.' – had become sort of friends afterwards he realised that as much as he may not like how David treated Kurt, he had treated Kurt and many others in a similar way. Including Karofsky. But then he shook his head, telling himself that now was not the time to realise deep things about ones personality.

'Hey, did you ever hear about what happened to Dave after he tried to commit suicide?' Kurt shook his head, looking a little guilty.

'No, I – I didn't really keep in touch with him. And god, I feel so guilty for that, but I just – I don't know. I guess I – I don't have an excuse for it, really. It was just my own forgetfulness.'

'Well, let me tell you, he's fine. His boyfriend's name is Julian Reeves Jr. – son of Julian Reeves Sr., the actor – who went to Dalton, and his father is very supportive of him. Can't speak for his mother, last I heard she told him that 'until he stopped this attention seeking nonsense, he was not allowed in her home'. He's studying – astronomy? I think he wants to work for NASA or something...' Sebastian trailed off, trying to remember what Julian had told him David's dream was – Julian loved finding people who were dreamers like him, who dreamed big and infinitely, and who would never loose hope, no matter what – and looked up to see Kurt looking at him with a soft smile.

'That's nice. I wish I had spent more time talking to him, because I'm sure we could have been really good friends. And I'm glad he found someone – he really needed someone who wasn't going to judge him and was just going to love him for who he was, not who he pretended to be.'

'Yeah, that's Julian all right. He's like a big ball of love – and flirt – and before Dave, he was just a bit lonely. I mean, he had heaps of friends, and he flirted with every guy at the school, but he is one of those people who can give out a lot of love, but also needs a lot of love in return, and he just wasn't getting what he needed from his friends. I remember when he first met Dave – we had gone to the movie theatre to see the new Thor movie, and when we sat down Julian kept rubbing his hand up and down my thigh – not that I was complaining – and we had just walked out when Julian whisper-yelled into my ear 'bear cub 3 o'clock' and I turned and David was just standing there, looking at the movies. Before I could stop him, Julian had gone over and was whispering in Dave's ear god knows what, and then the next thing I knew they went to dinner with each other, Julian was came back to Dalton happier than ever, and was squealing about how Dave had asked Julian to be his boyfriend. That was just at the end of last year, I think, and they've been going strong ever since.'

When Sebastian finished his story, he realised they had been standing outside the cafe for a few minutes already. Opening the door for his companion, Sebastian stepped over the threshold of the building, and was engulfed by the smell of coffee and the sound of laughter.


	6. Feelings Start To Show

**A/N: Sorry this is later than usual (I think). It's just – Starchild. My mind is full of him and Adam Lambert and I just couldn't really concentrate on writing anything. And that Marry The Night performance was just amazing, though I would say it was a bit OTT. I also seem to have writers block, so I sort of ran out of ideas. So let me say this; you absolutely have to listen to Adam Lambert's Naked Love, Trespassing, Never Close Our Eyes and If I Had You, because they are absolutely amazing. Amazing doesn't even do them justice, they're just... undefined.**

**The part about them being confused... that was because I was confused. I honestly had no idea where my brain was going, and I got confused so therefore, my characters got confused. The Star Trek argument part was a bit confusing for me, because I love it but I haven't really seen much of Janeway. I'm too obsessed with Spock.**

**I always listen to music. Whenever I can. When I'm in my room, music is always playing. And right now DNA by Little Mix is playing, and I have found that my writing is affected by the music. Interesting...**

**I've just decided to say that the party thing will happen sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything or anyone you may recognise.**

**Feelings Start To Show**

'Finally, we arrive. And an hour and a half later than we planned.' Sebastian laments as he sinks into one of the booths with a hot chocolate and a bowl of nachos, Kurt sliding into the seat opposite. Kurt had scolded him for picking out something 'so unhealthy', but Sebastian had just ignored him as he placed his order before paying for both of them. Kurt had gone for a simple green salad, nothing too fancy with vinaigrette and extra feta.

'Well, we would have been here earlier if it wasn't for that unfortunate incident involving a lovely girl and myself.' Kurt says, throwing a glance over his shoulder to where Honey is waiting on a group of teenage boys. For some reason, Kurt feels slightly protective of her, and when one of the boys leers over the table at her, it takes all his willpower not to go over there and bitch-slap the boy in question. Turning his attention back to Sebastian, he watches as he plucks a chip from a pile of guacamole and dips it into the sour cream, before popping it into his mouth. When he sees Kurt watching, he smirks, and deliberately draws out the chewing, making sure to lick his lips and swallow slowly when he finishes. Kurt looks away, not wanting the tightness in his pants to start to show.

'So, um, why did you want to meet me? You could have just talked over the phone.' Kurt asked, clearly trying to make conversation.

'Hmm? Oh, well, I was planning on coming here anyway, so I figured that it would be more fun to have some company. Though, we could probably have _more_ fun at my place...' Sebastian trails off, letting his eyes wander from Kurt's rosy red face.

'I – you – uh huh. Ok.' Kurt suddenly seemed to realise something, and just the thought of what he was about to say made him smirk.

Kurt was looking at Sebastian with a mischievous glint in his eyes, making Sebastian gulp and turn from sensual to worried. 'If that's how you feel, then lead the way.'

Sebastian's eyes widen, and he chokes on the chip he's eating. Spluttering and coughing, he can't take his eyes off of Kurt's face. He's smiling, amusement present in his eyes, but there is something in them, something Sebastian can't place – or doesn't want to. Recovering from his coughing fit, he sits up and looks Kurt straight in the eye.

'You're not serious, are you?' He narrows his eyes as Kurt averts his, trying to hide his grin.

'Why? Don't you think I'm hot enough? My, Sebastian, my feelings are hurt!' He puts on a mock-offended look, placing his hand dramatically on his heart. Sebastian just rolls his eyes and ignores the claim.

'Oh, you're hot alright. You are also incredibly confusing and hard to read.' Kurt just shrugs, and Sebastian is too confused by all the mixed feelings that he's having right now to really dig into what Kurt meant by his comment. I mean, surely he didn't _actually _want to go to Sebastian's and do... _that_, no matter how much Sebastian may want him to. Wait, _what!?_ Sebastian was in desperate need of a change of topic, so he said the first thing which came to mind.

'Who is a better Captain; Kirk or Janeway?'

That started up a heated debate between Sebastian and Kurt; Sebastian said that Kirk's recklessness (in the movie version) and his tendency to ignore the rules often meant that the problem would be solved and his actions justified in the end, while Kurt argued that Janeway's commitment to her crew and her responsibility makes her just as good of a captain. Then Sebastian said that Kirk also felt a commitment to his crew, and that he would always choose the _USS Enterprise _over anything else, except perhaps Spock or Dr. McCoy. In the end, they came to the conclusion that neither would give up their side of the argument and they would be there forever if they kept at it.

'I still think that Kirk has better values...' Sebastian mutters under his breath, making sure Kurt doesn't catch it.

By this time Sebastian has finished his nachos, and is idly running his finger over the plate, gathering bits of dip and cheese and sucking it off. Kurt had finished his salad ages ago, and was currently talking about Lady Gaga's soon-to-be released album, ARTPOP.

'– and there was a leak about one of her songs; apparently it's called Applause, which makes me think. I mean, if it's applause then it has to have something to do with fame or performing, I would think, because that's what people get applause from. Or maybe it – Sebastian? Are you even paying attention?' Sebastian blinked, momentarily distracted from his thoughts about Kurt's lips.

'Uh, you were saying that – you like getting applause or something?' Kurt shook his head at Sebastian's obvious inattention.

'I wouldn't expect you to understand the controversial fabulosity that is Lady Gaga.'

Sebastian shrugged, looking back down to his plate, murmuring that she 'wasn't really his favourite artist' before going back to thinking about Kurt's lips. Kurt noticed where Sebastian's gaze was drifting from his plate to Kurt's own lips, and he laughed softly. It was clear to him that Sebastian felt something other than platonic liking for himself, and he couldn't say that he didn't feel the same way, and if this was any other time he would have already addressed it and probably be at Sebastian's place like he said earlier... but he only just broke up with Blaine, and the hurt and distrust is still there, and Sebastian is a really good friend, and he's just – he's not ready for that yet.

'Well, well, if it isn't Kurt Warbler.' Kurt's head snapped up, and _yup_, Wes was standing right in front of him with a warm smile plastered across his face. Sebastian looked up too, and the moment he saw Wes he turned a puzzled look on Kurt, mouthing 'Kurt Warbler?'.

'Wes!' During his time at Dalton, Wes had to have been one of the most understanding – and friendliest – people there, even if at times he could be a bit (understatement of the century) bossy, especially when it came to the Warblers or his gavel. Kurt leapt out of his seat and enveloped the older boy in a hug, whom in turn took a few seconds to react, laughing and wrapping his arms around Kurt.

'Well, it's nice to see you too.' He laughs, before Kurt lets go and brushes imaginary lint off of his coat. As if only just noticing Sebastian, he asks Kurt to introduce his friend.

'Hmm? Oh, this is Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian, this is Wesley Montgomery, former Head Council member of the Warblers.' Wes' eyes narrow on Sebastian, and crosses his arms over his chest.

'Sebastian Smythe? I've heard of you. You're the one who nearly blinded Blaine.' He glared at Sebastian, who shrunk back in his seat. He'd heard of Wes; most of the Warblers loved him, but they were wary of his lectures and his strange obsession with his... gavel. 'But then you apologised for your actions and took a change of heart from the dark side, and seeing as I believe in second chances; it's nice to meet you.'

Wes sticks his hand out, and Sebastian looks at it for a few seconds, unblinking.

'You shake it.' Wes tries to repress his grin, but fails – miserably.

Sebastian hastily shakes Wes' hand before letting go and stuffing his hands into his pockets, suddenly becoming very interested in the patterns and designs on his jeans. Wes smiles, before reaching behind himself and pulling a chair from another table and settling it in front of Kurt and Sebastian's booth.

'You don't mind if I –' He says, gesturing to the chair.

'No, no, not at all.' Kurt says, finding it amusing how Sebastian's confidence seems to have suddenly dissipated in the presence of Wes. Not that his own hadn't back in the day; that boy could be incredibly intimidating when he wanted to be.

Wes nods, and unceremoniously plops down into the chair, very different from the graceful and proper way he used to at Dalton. When he notices Kurt's questioning glance, he gestures vaguely around the room.

'Do you see any insular students or judging adults anywhere? Nope, neither do I. I hated the way everything had to be done the 'proper way', you weren't allowed to look like you were from a 'lower class' or anything. It was just really... discriminatory and controlling, I guess. Most of the boys at Dalton weren't like that, a few were, but the parents and the teachers – they were nightmares!'

'Oh trust me, they get worse. Did you have Mrs. –' Wes cuts Sebastian off.

'Kutcher? David did, and he would return to our dorm with notes and stickers and a bad mood every time he had her class. She would make him write down lines if he _sat down_ in his seat wrong!' Wes and Sebastian started to bond over the snobby teachers they encountered at Dalton, which proceeded onto parental issues, and then to annoying students.

'Oh god, he was so narrow-minded! He was like _no_, we can't have a Sadie Hawkins dance with Crawford, it's _unheard_ of and it implies that girls can _choose_ and can actually _think_, which we all know is not true; females are definitely lesser minded than males' and that just did it for me. I mean, I did get suspended for punching a teacher, but he got fired for being sexist, so really he was the one who lost. I mean, seriously, we have proven that it doesn't matter if you're a girl or a guy; we all have the same brain capacity, and practically all the girls I know are smarter than me. What the hell does he think he's doing saying that?' Sebastian ran out of breath, and paused in his rant to catch Kurt watching him with an impressed look in his eyes. Wes was nodding along with what he was saying, admitting that he had had the same problem with the teacher, but hadn't acted upon his feelings because otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get into the New York Film Academy.

'Wait, wait – you go to NYFA? Why wasn't I told about this?' Kurt was bemused; he and Wes had been fairly close during his stay at Dalton – not as close as David was to Wes, but close – yet, he hadn't known about this.

'Um, I don't know. I mean, David and Blaine were really the only two I told I was applying, and when I got in I didn't really have much time to tell anyone else. Anyway, I'm planning on becoming a film director – they even let me direct a musical which is on in a few weeks, and you'll never guess which.' Kurt's interest piqued at the word 'musical', and Sebastian's at the wicked glint in Wes' eyes.

'Yes?'

'Rocky Horror.' Kurt almost leapt out of his seat in excitement, and it was only Sebastian's hand on his thigh which stopped him. Wes eyed that hand, and shot Kurt a questioning glance.

'So, how's Blaine?' Wes knew automatically that he had asked the wrong question; both Kurt and Sebastian stiffened, and Kurt's eyes turned cold.

'We broke up.' Wes' eyes bugged out of his head. _The _couple, the one that was supposed to make it through high school and last forever, had broken up? But Wes wasn't one for pushing peoples boundaries; let me rephrase that, he wasn't one for pushing peoples boundaries _too_ far, and he could tell that Kurt wasn't anxious to tell him all the details of the break, so he brushed it off and returned to his conversation about college.

'So Kurt, I heard you got into NYADA. How's that for you, going to the most esteemed dramatic arts college in, well, the nation?' Kurt's eyes gained back that little sparkle they held when he talked about things he was passionate about. Sebastian found that he couldn't look away from them, and Wes noticed. It was clear to him that these two had feelings for each other, and he figured that they would realise in time. _No need to rush them,_ He thought. _They have all the time in the world._

**Reviews are appreciated, and I try to reply to each one.**


	7. A Kiss

**A/N: Woah! This story has more views and visitors and almost as many reviews as my other story, yet only half the chapters. That's just... woah. I wish I could find another word to express my feelings other than 'woah', because that word is the sort that you wouldn't want to get into the habit of using.**

**And I'm sorry for the late update... I had to plan, and then host, my sisters birthday party and then clean up and then go to bed and then go to brunch with some friends which lasted until 7 PM (so really it was breakfast/lunch/dinner) so I didn't really have much time for anything, really. And OMG Kurt has a tattoo!**

**Ok, so for a while now, along with all my Glee OTPs (even though that's not technically correct seeing as it means 'one top pairing' add s), I have always shipped Marette (can't remember the actual name), Valjean/Javert and Joly/Bossuet/Musichetta from Les Miserables (best musical/book ever by the way, first watched and read it when I was 11) and Hermione/Ron (again, can't remember the couple name) and Fred/George from Harry Potter, but two I absolutely love and think that other people are weird when they don't love them (no offence) are Grantjolras and Drarry. They are just so absolutely unbeatable. And if you love Grantjolras you should read LoverFaery and if you love Drarry you should read Cheryl Dyson.**

**Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual, as I said before, I didn't have much time to write.**

**Warning: Use of derogatory language towards a girl of around 13 to 14.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything you may recognise.**

**A Kiss**

'– and then Kara was like "No. Guys – the male gender – can't, _just can't_ play Elphaba. Not now, not _ever!"_ and Rachel went all diva on her for insulting her best gay friend who 'just happens to be capable of almost anything whereas I am capable of anything but that is not the point here' and I was just sitting down trying to let them know that I had no intention of ever playing Elphaba, no matter how much I would love to sing Defying Gravity on a Broadway stage, when Aidan bursts in exclaiming that auditions for the one and only Fiyero were being held at 3 – oh, hello Honey.' Kurt had been telling Wes and Sebastian about the time his class had tried to put on a stage production, and when _Wicked _was decided upon he was the only one in his group who could actually hit the notes needed for Elphaba which had caused a great commotion, when Honey came rushing over to him.

'Can – can you help – those boys – and I'm just kind of uncomfortable – but you wouldn't want to – it's fine, I'll – I'll just go.' She said all this with one breath and a few seconds, before turning around and walking away, shoulders slumping in defeat.

'Ah – wait – wait, Honey, what did you want?' Kurt calls after her, and she turns around to look at him.

'Um, well, I was wondering if you might, if you wanted to of course, perhaps – ask those boys over there to, um, stop calling me...' The last part of her sentence was lost on Kurt, as he couldn't hear the murmured word of the raucous of the cafe, but Sebastian caught on to the situation fairly quickly. With one swift move, he pushed his chair back, stood up and took several strides over to the table which was being occupied by a raven haired teenage boy, with grey eyes and tanned skin, and his gang, it seemed.

'Oi, I think you – yes you, abysmally groomed boy who should really brush his hair, you look absolutely horrible and I can't think of anyone who would want to go out with you – should stop objectifying this girl. You're making her uncomfortable, and I'm pretty sure the manager would be only too happy to have an excuse to get rid of you five seeing as you are making a racket and scaring off quite a few of his customers. This is your local haunt, right? Well then, if you don't want to be banned from it, I suggest you leave Honey alone.' Sebastian suddenly sounded very forceful – _think innocent, Kurt, think innocent_ – and about ten years older than he actually was. And much more mature than he actually was. The boys glanced at each other, but before any could say anything the dark headed boy motioned for silence.

He turned to Sebastian, and Kurt could see a glint in his eye which reminded him of some evil super villain from one of those Marvel super hero movies that Finn used to make him watch. Which one was it – ah, yes, Loki. But then again, Kurt had never believed that Loki was completely evil, so maybe this boy wasn't either. _Wait_, Kurt thought. _When did it come to me thinking that this boy was evil? I don't even know his name!_

'Well, sir, if you must know, _I _don't know how she could be feeling uncomfortable. She must be used to being called baby by now. Unless... no, you're right. She's probably not used to it; she's probably more used to being called slut and whore, seeing as that's what she is. We're sorry for making the piece of trash uncomfortable, sir.' The boy replied smoothly, unaware of the pair of fiery eyes which were being trained on him from behind a stunned Sebastian. The owner of said eyes stood up and nearly pounced when another voice was added to the mix.

'George, shut up. You don't get to call my best friend _that_.' A boy had just walked into the shop and had caught the end of the conversation. 'One, that is slut shaming and is not acceptable. Two, Honey is _none_ of those things, so don't even think about it. And three, the next derogatory thing I hear coming from you or any of your cronies about Honey will result in your being sent to hospital for whatever injury I caused you. So shut up and leave before that happens.'

Kurt saw Honey breath a sigh of relief, and the boy walked up to her and gave her a hug. He murmured something, and she just shook her head and buried her face in his shirt. The group of boys stood up grumbling and left reluctantly, not wanting to have any more people start threatening them, and Kurt walked over to Sebastian and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Honey?' The person in question lifted her head and looked at Kurt. 'Are you alright?' She nodded, and Kurt, feeling that if he went over to her he would be intruding or imposing or something walked back over to his seat and sat down, pulling Sebastian with him.

'Ok. Now that that is over, where were we?' Sebastian said, looking over at Wes to see what his reaction to the whole scene that had just transpired was. He was staring at them, open mouthed, and seemed an awkward mix between awed, confused, shocked and amused. As if waking from a trance, Wes shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face.

'Well, I believe Kurt was just informing us of – oh.' Glancing down at his watch, Wes' eyes widened, and his mouth – once again – dropped open. 'Would you look at that! Sorry to cut our conversation short, boys, but I have to go. I've a lesson to be at in about half an hour. See you, and Kurt – call me, ok? I've missed hanging out with you.'

Striding out of the cafe with Kurt and Sebastian watching him leave, Wes turned and waved at them before disappearing around the bend. With one last look at where the boy and Honey had sat down at a table and were now talking in quiet voices, Kurt stood up and brushed off his pants.

'Well, I guess I should go too.' Sebastian pushed his seat back and followed Kurt out of the door, almost turning back to pay for their meal before remembering that they had done so at the counter. They walked a little way along the street before Kurt turned around to face Sebastian. 'I – I had a nice time. With you.'

'Obviously, seeing as my company is superior to all others. The fact that you can't keep your eyes off me helps.' Kurt chuckled, ducking his head to try and obscure his blush. Sebastian let a soft smile take over his face. 'Yeah, I had a nice time too. No, I had a great time. You just seem to... I don't know, whenever I'm with you I feel happy.'

It was Sebastian's turn to try and hide his blush, but Kurt reached out a hand on impulse and placed it on Sebastian's chin, lifting his head so he could look him in the eye.

'You know, it's weird, but... I feel the same. I guess that we are just incredibly compatible friends, no matter how much we hated each other less than a year ago.' Kurt laughed, but that died down at the confused and slightly hurt look on Sebastian's face. 'What is it Seb?'

'I never hated you.' Sebastian said in a small voice. 'Why – why would you think I did?'

Kurt let out a humourless laugh. 'Well, let's see. You tried to steal my boyfriend, insulted everything about me along the way, I often caught you glaring at me, you tried to throw a slushie at me which would have ruined my clothes – or if I happened to have been bending down _blinded _me – and... there was just this vibe coming from you which shouted 'hate' – and you definitely didn't like me. So therefore, I have pretty secure grounds for believing that you used to hate me.'

Sebastian looked at him for a few seconds, before shrugging and turning his head to look out over the street opposite, dislodging Kurt's hand from his chin in the process. 'Well, I didn't. And I never glared at you – for no reason, that is. Sometimes you could just be so... _annoying._ So feminine and bitchy and really hot – uh, I mean –'

Kurt giggled, and Sebastian scrubbed his face with his hands, wishing he could just undo the past few seconds.

'Aww, Sebby, I never knew you felt that way about me,' Kurt said, fluttering his eyelashes in a positively girly way, knowing that he was flirting but not really caring. 'If I had, well then, maybe we wouldn't be here right now. We might be somewhere a little more – _private._'

Sebastian gulped, and Kurt's eyes followed the movements of his jaw and adams apple, momentarily allowing himself to think about how it would feel to lick his way down and over Sebastian's collarbone, down Sebastian's chest, further and further until...

Snapping himself out of his little trance-like state, Kurt realised that Sebastian still hadn't said anything, he was just staring at Kurt, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Shaking his head, Kurt leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Sebastian's cheek. His skin was soft, with a tiny amount of stubble making it that almost-smooth that Kurt just loved.

'See you later, Seb' was thrown over his shoulder as he walked in the direction of his apartment. A hand grabbed his arm and turned him around, and before Kurt knew what was happening a warm, dry pair of lips was pressing against his own. It was over very quickly, barely a touch of lips, and Kurt didn't even have time to close his eyes or reciprocate, but it was perfect.

'Bye Kurt.' Sebastian slipped away into the crowd that Kurt hadn't even known was there, and Kurt was left standing stock still for a few moments, before he set of in the direction he was heading prior, with a huge and quite frankly, stupid grin plastered over his face. That was, quite possibly, one of the best things that had happened to Kurt since moving to New York. When he reached home Rachel and Santana were arguing over something, but their conversation came to a halt with one look at Kurt's face. Needless to say, they weren't able to get a single word out of him all night.


End file.
